Adalia
by Caitlyn90
Summary: Song Fic. Harry Potter died defeating Voldemort a year ago. Ginny is still mourning for him, unable to move on. Harry watches over her as she pulls herself apart with the memory of him. Set to 'Adalia' by Madina Lake.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, any characters or places named in these stories. They belong to JK Rowling.**

**I do not have any claim to the song Adalia. This belongs to Madina Lake.**

The final battle is a year past. Voldemort is dead, the death eaters disbanded. Around the world wizarding communities re-build, uniting in loss. Loss of friends, family, and the Chosen One. As Voldemort died, so did Harry Potter, the saviour of the wizarding world.

Harry did not come back as a ghost. Instead he watches over those he left behind, especially Ginny.

Ginny sits in her front room, holding the photograph close to her tiny chest. Her hair is lank and needs washing, and the meal by her side goes cold on the plate, uneaten. As Harry died, so did Ginny's spirit.

_She wraps her tragic moments tightly around her neck, then she hangs herself with them as I try to disconnect._

For a year she has failed to look after herself. As if she can sense Harry's presence, every time he goes to watch Hermione or Ron, or another of the ones he left behind, she gets worse. His picture seems to fuel her life, though Harry doesn't think it shows him in a very good way. He's hugging her, but he's having a conversation with someone off camera and isn't exactly smiling. One of those photos you didn't know was happening. Though she thinks this photo is all she has left of Harry, he only wants what's best for her, in death as he did in life. So he'll stay with her.

_Cause she wants to choke on her life again, breathing it in like a deadly poison._

But Ginny doesn't know any of this. All she knows is the pain and emptiness of the knowledge that Harry left her when he died defeating Voldemort. As the rest of the world celebrates everything he did for them, Ginny can only focus on what he didn't do, what he left behind. He didn't take her with him, and she'll never know his touch embracing her ever again. The thought that she is alone fuels her life, or rather her wish to die. The only thing she knows is how life could have been, the present means nothing to her. Harry was her everything.

_She cries 'cause she's lost and she doesn't even know what she wants._

Everyone keeps telling her to move on, join the rest of the world in re-building the magical community. And she thinks she wants to. But Harry is everywhere she goes; banners commemorating him, memorials thanking him, articles of old interviews and memories. The world will not let her forget the boy who lived, the boy she loved. Everyday reminding her that he did not live, was ripped form this world and so taken from her, never to return to her side. And all she can do about it is cry and remember. As his touch seems ever further away.

_Her eyes grow cold as she begs the world to just let her go,_

She wants to be allowed to let go, to move on and rejoin Harry in whatever lies beyond this life. But she doesn't know what awaits her there, and this life will not let her leave without a fuss. Everyone around her knows how she feels and wants to make it right for her; they can feel her pulling away from them but they won't give up.

_But I won't let her go._

And Harry is there to keep her in life. His only wish is that she knew it. That he could have had one last goodbye and prevented Ginny retreating into her little shell. Watching her every move he wishes could interfere if she tries to leave him. But Harry knows Ginny will never know he is there. And that is what will slowly kill them both.

_She lives and breathes in a world that brought her to her knees, and I'm addicted to her 'cause that girl is just like me._

Harry's death broke her, and now she is addicted to the memory of him. The only reason Harry knows all this is that he loves her, watches her every day and night. He wouldn't give her up either. But even he can see its killing Ginny, yet he can do nothing about it.

_And I'm going to choke on her life again, breathing it in like a deadly poison._

And so in turn it is killing him too. As Ginny sobs herself to death, falling to keep herself alive, despite all his efforts Harry cannot be there to comfort her. Of course if Harry were there then there would be no situation to need fixing. And in true irony, it is this knowledge that is slowly killing both of the love struck couple. As Ginny's life ebbs away, Harry can feel his force laving him. It is no longer a life force, Voldemort saw to that, but he knows that his time with her is limited.

_I just want to get through to her before her last breath._

And in this limited time he needs to tell Ginny how much he loves her, and wants her to move on to a life without him. He loves her, but is no longer in this life. But this reminds him that he died and so cannot contact her. Ever again.

_She cries 'cause she's lost and she doesn't even know what she wants. And she hides all alone inside the pain that she won't let go._

Despite everything, the only person Ginny wants to see is Harry, and she refuses to let anyone else near her. Hermione, Ron and Molly, along with many others have tried to get her to talk, to open up. But the only one she will talk to his Harry. And she has no idea he is watching over her. So she bottles it up, inside her, like an ever-filling champagne bottle, ready to explode in a fire of emotion.

_Watching her life pass by, watching it all through her watering eyes._

So years later she is still crying inside. The memory of Harry is eating her from within as she refuses to let go. And the memory of Harry lives on outside her little world; a happy celebration of his life and battles. Ginny sees none of this; her life ended with Harry's.

_But I'll be chasing dragonflies from her darkest skies until the day she dies._

True to the promise made once to himself, Harry was with Ginny the day she died. The day she wasted away in the memory of her lover. Killing him a second time as he was forced to watch her waste her life mourning his.

Their tombstones lie side by side;

Ginevra Molly Weasley

Ever Loved

Lived for a Memory

Reunited at Last

Harry James Potter

Ever Loved

The Chosen One

Saviour of the Wizarding World

**My first ever songfic finished! Please review to let me know what you think!**


End file.
